


once the wanderer

by Genderfluid_Womoromantic_Cat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, Multi Chapter, Mythical Creature, OR IS IT, non binary character, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genderfluid_Womoromantic_Cat/pseuds/Genderfluid_Womoromantic_Cat
Summary: An original fic about a kid finding a future and learning of evil. English is not my first language so please correct grammar mistakes. I tried to catch then.This will be multi chapter.





	once the wanderer

**Author's Note:**

> I live on kudos and comments. even bad ones

Once upon a time the wanderer slept. He had long ago been in the world of man. With his powerful wings he could travel great distances and retrieve things. Then his eyes were opened to the world of man. The world of the men was a one that was of blood and fire and explosions. So he left the world that was of man.  
He went into hiding. He left a town that he spent the summers in. most people assumed that he would be back as usual next summer. But one little child watched him go, and knew in their heart he was gone. As he left a paper fell of his back and floated down to the child. They picked it up and ran inside.


End file.
